


Палимпсест

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Палимпсест

Эрик так и видит эту сцену на экране: мужчина, замерший на крыльце в наконец выровнявшемся свете лампочки над дверью, и в квадрате света, льющегося из дома, на газоне - двое. Один держит голову второго на коленях, перебирает его волосы, будто убаюкивая.   
Но - все реально, слишком реально: и запах крови, и кисловатый запах порохового дыма, и неуловимый - серы.   
Эрик спускается на лужайку на негнущихся ногах, наклоняется над двоими, возникшими из темноты, осторожно говорит:   
\- Может, скорую?..   
Сидящий вскидывается, смотрит на него удивленно, будто только что заметил:   
\- Не надо, он уже умер.   
Так начиналось \"Сверхъестественное\".

(- И у меня была эта концепция, я с ней долго носился, о журналисте, расследующем паранормальные явления. Но студия сказала: нет, мы не заинтересованы, что у вас есть еще? И тут я вспомнил ту штуку, которую буквально накануне записал на коленке, о двух братьях, которые охотятся на демонов. Так и началось \"Сверхъестественное\", - говорит Эрик на конференции Пэйли.)

\- Я - Эрик, - Крипке неуверенно протягивает сидящему руку; тот ее не пожимает, но кивает в ответ:   
\- Я - Сэм.   
Они усаживают тело на переднее сидение вдвоем; Сэм пристегивает ремни безопасности, неловко похлопывает труп по плечу. Эрик садится сзади.   
Сэм гонит так, будто хочет к рассвету добраться до Ада или даже дальше, и Эрик тысячу раз успевает пожалеть, что сел в эту машину к этому психу, о котором он на самом деле не знает вообще ничего, кроме того, что у него полный багажник оружия, да что он охотится на существ, в которых Крипке до этого дня не верил.   
Наконец Сэм съезжает на лесную дорогу, тормозит. На миг опускает голову на скрещенные на руле руки, потом выходит, легко, так легко подхватывает на руки тело и несет его к лесной поляне. Осторожно опускает на траву и принимается поливать бензином из небольшой канистры.   
\- Ты что, собираешься... вот так просто сжечь его? - спрашивает Эрик, не отстававший от него ни на шаг.   
\- У нас, знаешь ли, нет счетов в банке и социальной страховки, чтобы купить чистенькое место на кладбище.   
\- Я мог бы... в благодарность...   
Сэм коротко хохотнул, запрокинув голову.   
\- Ему все равно, мне тоже. Спасибо, но нет.   
От запаха горелой человеческой плоти Эрика рвет, от вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, отворачивается.   
\- Смотри, - цедит Сэм, - смотри, черт тебя подери.   
И потом добавляет:   
\- Его звали Дин.

(- Нужно писать о том, о чем ты знаешь. Я вырос в дружной, сплоченной семье, поэтому мне легко писать о братьях, - говорит Эрик в интервью.)

Иногда Сэм заезжает к нему; никогда не предупреждает о своем приезде заранее, вваливается в его гостиную, оставляя на обоях пятна крови, на светлом ковре - грязь. Говорит - \"в Род Айленде грозы\", или там \"в Колорадо жара такая, что асфальт плавится\", и на более подробные объяснения Эрик уже и не надеется. \"Мой сумасшедший приятель Сэм, мы с ним учились вместе\", - говорит он жене.   
Он так и не узнал, кем настоящий Дин приходился настоящему Сэму - просто ли напарником, другом ли, братом, любовником - спрашивать было неловко, они вообще об этом не говорили. Эрик просто бинтовал Сэму раны, бросал его грязную одежду в стиральную машинку. Отдирая присохшие к ранам пластыри, Сэм сжимал зубы, шипел:   
\- Ты можешь мне помочь, да. Ты же делаешь сериалы, правильно? Сделай сериал о сверхъестественном с правильным фактажом, может, хоть какой-то придурок поверит и не будет искать приключений на свою задницу.

(- Мы прослушали Дженсена, и я понял - вот наш Сэм. Но потом появился Джаред, и мы все сразу - нет, вот наш Сэм! - говорит Эрик на конференции Пэйли.)

Сказать по правде, Джаред не очень похож на Сэма. Лицо мягче, меньше шрамов, не столь резкие движения. Сэм жилистый, на голову ниже. Только подбородок такой же упрямый, да ямочка на одной щеке, когда улыбается.   
Каждый раз, когда Сэм уезжает, Эрик готовится больше его не увидеть. Но тот каждый раз возвращается, с порога бросает:   
\- Латунный нож - против ракшасы, серебряный ножь в овечьей крови - от джинна. Работает, я проверял.   
У Сэма на лбу - цифра.   
\- Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке, - и он прижимается губами к Эриковому виску.

(- В нашей космологии зло, демоны, все такое, материальны, а вот с силами добра посложнее. Мы считаем, что если Бог есть, то он не посылает ангелов в бой. Он работает через испуганных, уставших, рассеянных по всей стране охотников. Для нас они - ангелы, и для нас важно, что силы добра пользуются людьми, несовершенными, грешными, но пытающимися принять верное решение. Вот так и работает Бог. Мы пытались рассказать об этом, - говорит Эрик в интервью.)


End file.
